We Are Left Infinitely, And Utterly Alone
by gwenyth.porter
Summary: My continual One-shots. Mostly of Niklaus and Caroline, although I will accept requests on others.


**Getting it out now for the rest of this; I do not own Vampire Diaries *Throws dagger at wall***

* * *

Because he needed to kill something, because the heart in his hand brought euphoric satisfaction. Even as it fell to the ground.

_Because they deserve it_. Rage soared through his veins in wild contrast to what he had previously felt. Caroline had truly been lovely, it had felt different than anything he had ever experienced at a ball, or pageant. He hadn't been alone, and it felt… different. But he liked it. Their mild talking about anything, just enjoying themselves as they had at the Miss Mystic contest.

Yet it had all come down to a trick, only to distract him. He had realized that when she had implied they would be around each other all night. But he had let it go, because it had been something else. Almost as though she was giving him another chance to simply talk.

But in the end it had come right back to slap him in the face for letting it go earlier. It had been a ploy, every time it had been to distract him so they could end his life. But was he being stupid, or hopeful.

_Both. Hope is weakness. There is no sincerity left in this world._ He stared at the rest of the gaping betrayals before rushing to the nearest one.

He freed them, rescued them from near-fatal pain and only had them do small chores in return. They had still turned on him and intended to kill him and his **sister**. He found his thoughts back on Caroline, though, how she had betrayed him several times now, using his feelings as weakness for them to toy with. Damnit, why did he have to fall for this girl, out of every woman he had ever met!? But he knew the answer, as much as he hated her for what she did. He allowed each strike from her to his heart to flow the fury into every strike towards their hearts.

_She lied, she never loved me._

He ran at the nearest Hybrid, cutting the sword through her midsection before dashing at another.

_She used my kindness towards her, the sincerity of my feelings._

The sword met skin, bringing the head to the ground with little sound, soon accompanied by the lone body.

_She may as well have lead me here for my own execution. She baited me to my death._

He was left little time-of which he didn't need-before another woman jumped at him, attempting to rip his head off. If only they understood how persistent he was. How badly he took to betrayal, after experiencing it frequently through century after century. The sword raised above his head to strike off her head as well. Another lost soul he could have made worth something to the world. Turning around, he was in time to kick the legs of another, making them buckle under his weight before Niklaus ended his life with another strike.

_I love her._

The sword flew at a Hybrid, pinning it against the tree as Niklaus fought desperately to convince himself she was only an enemy. One who needed to be snuffed just as the betrayer several feet away from him, unable to move from the stun of lurking, approaching death. He was there in a second, momentarily blissed with the feeling of his heart drop from his hand.

Taking his sword out of the mans' body, he turned to find what he had just brutally caused. He lost the last Beings he had control over, who had been around when he needed them, even if he had never had them around him for more than ten minutes at a time. But they wanted to be free, now they would be free, of this world as well.

His attention was taken by a hasty shuffling sound after he had rid each body of its' heart, annoying him past fury. Now he took his time with pacing after her, in truth worn from the turmoil meeting him after killing off what years have been sent scouring a way for them to be possible.

_Tyler Lockwood,_ He decided. _He couldn't be happy with the fact that he was respected. He was the one to entitle himself as "my Little Bitch"._ He made so many turn against him, made him waste them away and made them think they had nothing good to come from being a Hybrid.

_No, Caroline will never forgive me if I tear his heart out._ He stepped down the stairs, the lack of an echo off the pavement only background noise now. The scurrying of the frightened girl now only urging him on, continuing the sport of bearing them justice. _She deserves to be hurt, too. Killing Tyler would just be all the more distress for her actions._

She pushed herself further away, closer to the gates enclosing her to my reach for her death. Unfortunately it would have to be paused for a mere seven seconds.

"Where is Tyler Lockwood," My voice, though not echoing through the gated cellar, held all the threat I had intended.

Silence, I raised the sword in warning to hover level to her neck. "You'll do well to answer me, Love." After another moment of silence I decided she was ringing my patience too far.

"Where is he?!" There was a clang as I pressed my hands against the bars on either side of her head.

Again she was silent for a moment. Finally, "I... don't know." My rage built to the brink, I silently growled.

"Wrong answer." In the next minute her body cringed, my hand pulling her useless heart from her chest just as I pushed the sword through her midsection. Then her body layed pathetically at my feet.

I wanted to kill something else, burn my rage or run after Tyler to the ends of the world, finding the satisfaction with his every terrified, fleeting moments before I had the pleasure of holding his weak heart in my hand, then let it drop to the ground. But even more, I wanted to speak to Caroline again, at the same time envying for the look of terror in her eyes as she watched me rip out her boyfriends' heart, and yearning for a chance to hear her laughter again, and to be the one to have caused her such amusement.

I let the heart I held drop to the concrete.


End file.
